Cuento de Navidad
by Cris Snape
Summary: La noche previa al día de Navidad, Ricardo Vallejo recibirá la visita de cuatro personajes que le enseñarán una valiosa lección vital. Regalo de Reyes para Sorg-esp.
1. Prólogo

**CUENTO DE NAVIDAD**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Regalo de Reyes para Sorg-esp**_

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

—¡Un villancico!

La idea fue de Sara. El primo Dani, que también tenía seis años y era su mejor amigo de todo el mundo, no tardó en secundarla. Los dos pequeños se pusieron a cantar en voz en grito y pronto Santi y Rodri se unieron a la fiesta.

— _Navidad, Navidad…_

Navidad y una mierda.

Ricardo lo reconocía. No estaba de buen humor. Ciertamente esas fiestas no estaban resultando muy distintas a las de los años anteriores. Una vez más, celebraban Nochebuena en la cabaña de las montañas con la familia de papá. Al día siguiente, comerían en la sierra madrileña con la familia de mamá. Todos juntos, felices y alegres como siempre. Sólo que en esa ocasión no era igual. Aunque todos lo hubieran olvidado, nada volvería a ser como antes.

Miró a Darío. Su hermano gemelo tenía en brazos a la primita Jimena y cantaba mientras ponía caras raras para hacerla reír. Maldito idiota. Todo estaba mal por su culpa. La familia había pasado por un calvario por su estupidez y ahora le recibían como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pues no. La realidad era como era. Darío se había escapado para hacer vete a saber qué cosas y no le parecía ni medio normal que le trataran como si fuera el hijo pródigo que había vuelto a casa. No era más que un sinvergüenza y un traidor y no pensaba olvidarse tan pronto de lo que había hecho.

—Alegra esa cara, hijo.

El abuelo Ricardo acababa de pasarle un brazo por los hombros. Con la mano derecha sostenía una copa de vino y en la cara tenía esa expresión de orgullo que siempre ponía cuando veía a toda la familia junta. El chico bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—No me digas que no te sabes la letra.

Estaba claro que el abuelo se empeñaba en ignorar su cara de mala leche porque Ricardo se estaba esforzando muchísimo para que resultara lo más evidente posible.

—No me apetece cantar.

—¿Y eso?

Ricardo bufó. El abuelo le apretó el cuello cariñosamente y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Anímate, hombre. Es Navidad.

Dicho eso, se unió a la fiesta. Debía ser plenamente consciente de que no podía obligar a nadie a pasárselo bien si no quería. Y Ricardo Vallejo Fernández de Lama no tenía intención de disfrutar de esa celebración, no mientras Darío estuviera allí actuando como todo fuera estupendo.

¿Acaso sus padres no podrían haberle puesto un castigo? Vale que desde su regreso había estado más vigilado de lo normal pero tras su fuga parecía haber recibido más regalos que otra cosa. Para empezar, mamá le había comprado un montón de ropa. Y de la que le gustaba a él, que era hortera hasta decir basta. Le habían hecho volver al instituto como si tal cosa y hasta le habían buscado un profesor particular para que le pusiera al día con los estudios.

Ricardo rechinó los dientes. Ahí estaba mamá, abrazada a Darío y sonriéndole. ¿Qué tenía que hacer uno para que le trataran de esa manera? ¿Comportarse como un delincuente? ¿Sacar canas verdes a sus progenitores y hacerles llorar?

El chico comprendió que estaba a punto de entrar en ebullición. Tenía los puños y los dientes apretados y sentía la cara roja. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo era lo bastante listo como para saber que estaba muerto de celos. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Él siempre lo había hecho todo bien. Sacaba buenas notas, era educado y responsable, nunca se metía en líos. ¿Y para qué le había servido? Estaba claro que esa noche Darío era el centro de atención y no se lo merecía.

Necesitaba respirar. Aún faltaba un rato para la hora de cenar y seguramente no sería capaz de contenerse durante tanto tiempo. Así pues, abandonó la sala de estar en la que se reunía todo el mundo y optó por ir a la cocina. Toda la comida estaba lista ya, esperando a que alguien usara la magia para aparecerla en la mesa del comedor. La verdad es que todo tenía buena pinta. Cada uno había aportado su granito de arena y él se sentía orgulloso del helado que había hecho. Aunque claro, tal y como estaban las cosas seguramente gustaría más el cóctel de gambas de Darío.

En años anteriores, había cocinado con su hermano. Era la tradición pero Ricardo no había tenido ganas de compartir tiempo y espacio con él. Estaba tan rabioso que no quería verlo ni en pintura. Después de todo Darío se había comportado con él como si no existiera, ¿por qué no pagarle con la misma moneda? Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

El chico se sentó junto a la ventana. Estaba nevando. Lo mejor de pasar Nochebuena en la casa de la montaña es que siempre había nieve. De hecho, ese año había mucho más que el anterior. Seguramente no habrían podido llegar a la cabaña usando los caminos muggles, así que era una suerte ser un brujo.

—Hola Ricardo.

La voz de su gemelo le hizo sobresaltarse. Darío estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta, con su traje oscuro y su corbata. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenían que parecerse tanto? Si no fuera porque le gustaba llevar el pelo hecho un desastre, resultaría muy difícil distinguirlos. Eso sí, que quedara claro que sólo tenían en común el físico porque en lo demás eran como el agua y el aceite.

Ricardo le dirigió una mirada fea y se aflojó un poco el nudo de su propia corbata. Una que era azul y perfecta para ocasiones especiales, no como la estampada de Darío que era una horterada de lo peor.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Un poco de agua.

Dicho eso, fue hasta la nevera y la abrió. Menuda escusa más patética que se había buscado. Como si no hubiera sido capaz de conjurar un vaso desde el salón. Si estaba allí para tocarle las narices, la llevaba clara.

—Pues bebe y pírate, anda.

Darío entornó los ojos pero no le contestó. Cogió un vaso, lo llenó de agua y bebió. Y todo con una parsimonia la mar de provocadora.

—¿No te puedes dar prisa? Quiero estar solo.

Sus palabras no sirvieron de nada. El muy cretino siguió a su ritmo y Ricardo empezó a golpetear el suelo con el talón. Le estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Tanto que la corbata empezaba a molestarle de verdad.

—Deberías venirte, Ricardo.

—Y tú deberías dejarme en paz. No me apetece hablar contigo.

El hecho de que no le hubiera llamado Richi quizá significara que no había ido allí con ganas de pelea después de todo, pero le dio igual. No quería verle, ni hablarle, ni nada de nada.

—No tienes que hablar conmigo pero los demás…

—Que me dejes. Iré cuando yo quiera.

Pensó que Darío seguiría dándole la lata pero lo que hizo fue poner los ojos en blanco y largarse por donde había venido. Mejor así. A ver si tenía un momento de tranquilidad antes de la cena. Pero tranquilidad de la de verdad, con silencio y soledad incluidos.

Lamentablemente no fue así. Su madre no tardó ni dos minutos en aparecer por la cocina. Seguro que Darío se había chivado. Todo el cuerpo de Ricardo entró en tensión mientras se controlaba para no darle una mala respuesta.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ricardo? ¿Te pasa algo?

—No.

Podría haberse inventado alguna tontería como que le dolía la cabeza o algo parecido pero posiblemente no funcionaría. Ninguno de los hermanos Vallejo había conseguido jamás engañar a su madre. Los conocía a todos como a la palma de su mano. Además, cuando estaba enfermo se le notaba enseguida porque la cara se le ponía pálida y le salían ojeras.

Por suerte ella no intentó sonsacarle. Estaba claro que todos podían suponer lo que le ocurría. Después de todo no era muy distinto de lo que le pasaba desde que Darío había vuelto. Mamá le tendió una mano y le sonrió.

—Vamos, cielo. Es la hora de cenar.

Ricardo se dejó llevar. No tenía ninguna gana pero difícilmente podría esconderse mientras los demás disfrutaban del banquete de Nochebuena. Permitió que mamá le cogiera del brazo y una vez en el salón se encontró con que prácticamente todos estaban colocados. Por suerte, tuvieron el buen tino de no guardarle un sitio al lado de Darío. Así pues, se encontró sentado entre el abuelo Doc y Mónica.

A veces miraba a su hermana y se acordaba de su lamentable comportamiento cuando sufrió el ataque de apendicitis. La pobre comenzó a retorcerse de dolor cuando en casa no estaban más que Darío, Sara y él, y su reacción fue la de quedarse bloqueado. A saber lo que le hubiera pasado si su gemelo no se hubiera aparecido con ella en San Mateo. Y sí, por supuesto que se alegraba de que ella estuviera bien pero, ¿por qué Darío tuvo que ser el salvador?

Maldita fuera su suerte.

Algo dentro de su cabeza le dijo que debía relajarse. Justo enfrente estaba el tío Castro, con su barba perfectamente recortada y su chaqueta de pana. Tenía en brazos a Jimena, quien chupeteaba un trozo de pan. Jimena era una niña guapa. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos negros y se parecía un montón a la tía Amelia.

—… Después de Reyes tengo que viajar a Alemania. El proyecto para construir el hotel en el barrio mágico de Munich ya está en marcha y podremos empezar a construir en primavera. Habéis visto ya los planos, ¿no? Conseguir la forma ovalada será todo un reto. Y no es que me queje pero no entiendo cómo han aprobado hacer un edificio con ese diseño. No pega ni con cola. Dicen que quieren empezar a renovar toda la arquitectura y…

Tía Amelia hablaba sin parar. Mónica la escuchaba con interés, aunque seguramente la tía no tardaría en cambiar de interlocutor y de tema de conversación. A veces Ricardo pensaba que el tío Castro era mudo porque cuando se veían era la tía la que hablaba, hablaba y hablaba.

Ricardo le echó un vistazo a su pelo. A la tía le gustaba experimentar aunque según papá se había vuelto más discreta con el paso del tiempo. Durante años había pasado del rosa al amarillo sin ningún pudor. Ahora llevaba un corte muy moderno, con los mechones rizados repartidos sin ton ni son y con algunas mechas anaranjadas que resultaban alegres y juveniles.

—… Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Darío se puso corbata?

Un momento. ¿Qué se había perdido? No era posible que la tía hubiera pasado de hablar sobre su trabajo en Alemania a interesarse por su hermano. Y encima Mónica se reía. Genial. Estaba claro que aunque lo intentara, no podría ignorar la presencia de Darío. Nadie lo hacía.

Giró la cabeza, dispuesto a escuchar a los abuelos, quienes charlaban con Santi y Rodri. A veces también dolía un poco mirarlos a ellos. Siempre se habían llevado tan bien que casi parecían la misma persona. ¿Por qué no había podido tener una relación así con Darío? Era verdad que de pequeños se compenetraron bastante bien pero esa cercanía se fue perdiendo con el paso del tiempo hasta la situación actual. Era como si no fueran gemelos. Como si no fueran nada.

—Estamos listos para la San Silvestre —Ese era Santi—. Al final la vamos a correr en Toledo.

—Esperamos que salgáis a saludarnos —Espetó Rodri con una sonrisa.

—Aunque lo verdaderamente guay sería que os apuntarais.

—¡Quita, niño! —La abuela Clara agitó la cabeza—. No estamos nosotros para esos trotes.

—¡Anda! ¿Por qué no? Si sois muy jóvenes.

—Lo único que os hace falta es entrenamiento.

—Y por eso hemos pensado que nos vamos a encargar personalmente de poneros en forma.

—Para el año que viene, ya sabéis.

—Un momento, chicos —El abuelo Doc alzó una mano y habló con ese tono de voz calmado que siempre usaba—. ¿Cuándo hemos dicho que queremos participar en una carrera?

Santi y Rodri se miraron, se sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo.

—No hace falta. Se os nota en la cara.

El abuelo se rió. La abuela soltó un bufido y le dio un trago a su copa de vino. Ricardo no pudo contener una risita.

—¿Tú qué dices, Richi? ¿Te apuntas también?

¡Vaya por Dios! Al final alguien tenía que usar ese horrible diminutivo. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que no me llames Richi, Santiago.

—Ya, como quieras. Pero qué dices, ¿te apuntas?

—Darío ya ha dicho que se va a venir a correr con nosotros todos los días.

—Sí. Lo vamos a reventar.

—Hasta que deje de estar tan fondón, al menos.

Los gemelos se rieron. Estaba claro que no lo habían dicho con mala intención pero otra vez le habían cortado el rollo. Ricardo apretó los dientes y no contestó. Santi y Rodri parecieron haberse dado cuenta de lo molesto que se encontraba y cambiaron de tema, pero ya no pudo volver a relajarse.

Darío era un aguafiestas. Ahí estaba, escuchando a Dani y Sara. Había que reconocer que tenía paciencia para aguantar a los críos. Ricardo notó cómo le miraban sus padres y otra vez se sintió rabioso. Era una lástima porque había empezado a disfrutar de verdad de la compañía, la comida y lo demás pero…

Fue una tontería. La abuela Julia estaba comentado con mamá las notas de Sarita y Dani cuando el abuelo miró a Darío.

—Tú no has salido mal del todo.

—Bueno —Su hermano se encogió de hombros—. Me han quedado tres en la schola y cuatro en el insti.

—Después de lo que ha pasado podría decirse que has tenido un éxito más que notable.

El abuelo dijo aquello con una sonrisa de complacencia, la que dedicaba a los nietos cuando hacían algo realmente bueno. ¿Acaso suspender siete asignaturas era un éxito? Ricardo no tendría que haber dicho nada pero no pudo soportarlo más. Aunque en la mesa se sucedían otras conversaciones, todos se callaron cuando habló.

—¿Un éxito? ¿Hablas en serio?

Le estaban mirando. Todos le miraban mientras se ponía rojo y la furia se hacía más y más indomable en su interior. Vio como Sara y Dani dejaban de reírse, sintió la mano de Mónica en su brazo y notó como los gemelos se quedaban mudos por primera vez en su vida. Pero nada le importó. Sólo veía la cara de advertencia de su padre, la expresión insondable del abuelo. Y a Darío, quien había clavado los ojos en su plato y tenía los dientes tan apretados como él.

—¿Suspende siete y le felicitáis? De puta madre.

—Ricardo.

Fue su madre quien habló. Por su tono estaba claro que no admitiría réplica alguna. Tal vez el Ricardo del pasado se hubiera quedado callado pero esa noche le importó un carajo ser un insolente. No podía aguantar más.

—No entiendo nada. Ese idiota se pira de casa, se pasa meses haciendo el tonto por ahí, ¿y le reís las gracias?

—Ricardo. Siéntate y cállate.

Esa vez fue su padre, que se había puesto de pie. ¡Demonios! El propio Ricardo estaba levantado aunque no recordaba cuándo lo había hecho.

—¿Por qué tengo que callarme? Darío no se ha callado nunca y mira qué tranquilo está. A lo mejor yo debería hacer lo mismo, ¿no? A lo mejor así me castigaríais comprándome una escoba nueva, ¿no?

—Suficiente.

Su madre también se levantó. Darío seguía con la vista fija en el plato y estaba aún más rojo que Ricardo. Quería seguir hablando pero sabía que si lo hacía las consecuencias serían muy graves. Además nadie parecía dispuesto a apoyarle aunque tuviera más razón que un santo.

Pues vale. No diría nada más. Dejaría que todos siguieran viviendo en su mundo perfecto pero no compartiría su tiempo con ellos. Ni un minuto más. Con bastante brusquedad, echó la silla hacia atrás y tiró su servilleta contra la mesa.

—No tengo hambre.

Y se fue.

Agradeció que no le siguieran.

* * *

Se había encerrado en su cuarto y no quería saber nada de nadie. Hasta había puesto unos hechizos para evitar visitas indeseadas. Sospechaba que el abuelo Ricardo podría echarlos abajo con facilidad pero al menos servirían para enviar un mensaje.

Al menos tenía el dormitorio para él solo. Su gemelo había demostrado tener un poco de seso en su cabezota y se había instalado en el cuarto que compartían Santi y Rodri. Sin duda, podría pasar unas cuantas horas en absoluta soledad. Y ciertamente tenía hambre pero suponía que si conseguía dormirse podría engañar al estómago.

Se quitó la corbata, la chaqueta y los zapatos y se sentó sobre la cama. Una vocecita en la cabeza le decía que se había pasado un montón. Era Nochebuena. Se suponía que en días como aquel había que olvidar las diferencias y compartir la velada con los seres queridos pero había perdido los nervios. Él también tenía derecho a comportarse de forma inadecuada de vez en cuando, ¿no? Además… ¡Qué carajo! Tenía motivos de sobra para estar como estaba.

Con decisión, terminó de desvestirse y se puso el pijama. Conjuró un _lumus_ , apagó las luces y se acercó a la ventana. Seguía nevando como si no hubiera mañana. Fuera debía hacer un frío del copón. De niño le había gustado mucho que nevara en Navidad. Siempre terminaba batallando con sus hermanos en el jardín, haciendo muñecos de nieve y revolcándose por todos sitios. A veces se resfriaba y a veces no. Se imaginó que por la mañana Santi y Rodri se llevarían a los pequeños al exterior y…

Agitó la cabeza. Vale. Tenía pinta de ser divertido sumirse en una nueva guerra de bolas de nieve pero tenía su orgullo y estaba Darío y…

¡Bah! No quería seguir pensando. Las tripas le rugían y se dijo que era la hora de meterse en la cama. Procuraría dejar la mente en blanco, relajarse y quedarse dormido. Y eso fue lo que hizo, colocando la cabeza bajo la almohada para estar más cómodo.

Curiosamente se adormeció enseguida. Sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada sobre el colchón y casi podía escuchar el suave murmullo de la nieve cayendo sobre más nieve. Prácticamente no sentía el hambre cuando un fortísimo ruido le hizo sentarse de un brinco. ¿Acaso venían a molestarle? Porque estaba dispuesto a hechizar a quien hiciera falta.

—¡Demonios! Maldita… Cosa.

Ricardo entornó los ojos. Aquella voz no le resultaba familiar en absoluto. ¿Tenían intrusos en casa? Pero si eso era imposible, con todos los hechizos de protección que había por todos los lados. Se suponía que la cabaña era un lugar seguro, una especie de fortín mágico en la que podrían refugiarse durante una larga temporada en caso de que ocurriera cualquier tragedia. ¿Y se colaba alguien así, sin más?

Bueno. Pues si tenían ladrones se iban a enterar de quién era él. Puede que la gente se pensara que era un niño pijo torpe e inútil (que no lo sabía seguro pero era bastante posible) pero aquello estaba muy lejos de ser verdad. Con agilidad, echó mano de la varita, se levantó y volvió a conjurar una luz para iluminar la estancia.

—¿Quién anda ahí? Si no quieres que te fría el cerebro, déjate ver.

Vale. No tenía ni idea de cómo freír el cerebro de nadie pero como amenaza había quedado bastante bien. Sin embargo, el intruso no pareció en absoluto intimidado.

—Baja eso, niño. Aunque supieras, no podrías freírme ningún cerebro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque resulta que estoy muerto.

Un instante después, el invasor apareció en su campo visual. Era un hombre anciano, de aspecto bastante robusto, pelo blanco y cara de malas pulgas. Llevaba puesto un traje negro y a Ricardo le resultó muy familiar.

Y efectivamente, estaba muerto.

El chico se llevó un buen susto. Había visto algunos fantasmas a lo largo de su vida pero nunca había hablado con ninguno de ellos. Y definitivamente no se habían colado en su habitación mientras dormían. Pese a ser consciente de que la varita no le serviría de nada, la mantuvo alzada y agarrada con firmeza.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Y tú qué sabrás —El fantasma se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa—. Además, no tengo pensado quedarme a este lado del velo. Estoy de visita.

—Pues te has equivocado de casa.

—Para nada —El fantasma se acercó a él y le miró con los ojos entornados—. Tú eres Ricardo Vallejo, ¿no? —El chico asintió—. Entonces no me he equivocado.

—Pero…

—Cierra la boca y escucha, niño. Esta noche recibirás la visita de tres fantasmas.

—¿Qué?

—No me interrumpas, hombre —El fantasma pareció realmente molesto—. Te mostrarán algunas cosas que igual ayudan a que dejes de portarte como un tonto.

—¿Perdona?

Ricardo reaccionó a esas palabras como un resorte, muy ofendido por la acusación, pero al fantasma no pudo importarle menos.

—Sí, hijo. Lo que has hecho antes ha sido una tontería.

—¿Cómo sabes tú qué he hecho?

—Al otro lado lo sabemos todo. Y por eso hemos venido. Para ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? No creo necesitar la ayuda de nadie.

—¿No? —El fantasma le miró con expresión compresiva—. ¿Acaso te parece normal lo que ha ocurrido?

Durante un rato maravilloso se había olvidado de todos los problemas que tenía con Darío y ahora aparecía un ser de otro mundo a recordárselo. Lo que le faltaba. Pues iba listo si pensaba que se iba a amedrentar. El fantasma podía estar muy muerto, pero él estaba muy seguro de tener la razón de su lado.

—¿Y a ti te parece normal que traten a Darío como si fuera un santo?

El fantasma entornó sus espectrales ojos y se quedó mirándolo en silencio tanto tiempo que le hizo sentir incómodo. Finalmente habló. Parecía triste.

—No me he presentado, chico. Soy Pedro Muñoz, el padre de tu abuela.

Ricardo abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió un paso casi por instinto. Por eso le resultaba tan familiar, porque la abuela le había mostrado fotografías de sus padres. Unos padres que la habían tratado fatal. Porque la abuela podía suavizar las cosas todo lo que quisiera pero la realidad era como era.

—Entiendo que no te alegre mucho verme —El fantasma agachó la cabeza con pesar—. Sé que no traté bien a mi Clarita. Era una niña muy buena y cariñosa, ¿sabes? Pero descubrir que tenía magia me desquició y cuando me di cuenta de mi error era demasiado tarde para subsanarlo. No quiero que cometas el mismo error.

Ricardo pensó que él no se parecía en nada a ese hombre y no abrió la boca.

—Me encantaría poder volver atrás en el tiempo. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría cambiar pero ya no puedo. Me morí sin tener tiempo para recuperar a mi niña pero al menos pude acercarme a ella, compartir algunos años de nuestras vidas.

—No sé qué tiene que ver eso conmigo —Espetó el chico, un poco incómodo ante esas confidencias—. Yo no he hecho nada parecido a lo que le hiciste a la abuela.

—¿No? —El fantasma le miró con una media sonrisa en su rostro transparente—. ¿Seguro que no?

—Seguro.

Ricardo alzó la barbilla con petulancia. El fantasma le miró y sin venir a cuento dio un respingo.

—Es hora de que me vaya. No olvides que recibirás varias visitas. Espero que puedas aprender algo de ellas.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir esta boca es mía, su bisabuelo desapareció. Ricardo se quedó quieto en mitad de la habitación, preguntándose si lo ocurrido era real o no. Al cabo de unos segundos se dijo que posiblemente se trataba de una alucinación producto del hambre y volvió a la cama. Debía retomar el plan original de quedarse dormido.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. Las Navidades Pasadas

**CUENTO DE NAVIDAD**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 **LAS NAVIDADES PASADAS**

Le gustaban las sábanas de invierno. Eran suaves y calentitas y siempre había encontrado muy confortable el peso de las mantas sobre su cuerpo. Ricardo bostezó sonoramente y se repitió por enésima vez que lo que le había pasado antes no era real. Ciertamente en el mundo mágico podían ocurrir cosas que a priori resultaban imposibles y que un fantasma era lo más normal del mundo pero la visita de su supuesto bisabuelo no tenía ningún sentido.

Por supuesto que en algún momento les habían hablado sobre sus familias. Don Pedro había fallecido antes de que nacieran sus biznietos pero Mónica sí se acordaba de la bisa Carmina, que hasta el último día de su vida había sido coqueta y lucido impecable. Ricardo y sus hermanos conocían la historia de cómo fue la relación entre ellos y la abuela y el que más y el que menos sospechaba que les habían contado una versión bastante suavizada.

La cuestión era que su bisabuelo se había vuelto idiota cuando supo que la abuela Clara era bruja. Consideraba que la magia era una rareza que ninguna familia decente debería tener y la rechazó durante mucho tiempo. Y pensar que él mismo procedía de una squib… A lo mejor por eso se había convertido en fantasma, ya que no era nada habitual que los muggles adquirieran esa forma después de muertos.

Ricardo resopló. No debía buscar explicación a lo ocurrido porque no había pasado. Debía concentrarse en dormir y…

¿Otro ruido?

¡Demonios!

Alzó la cabeza, esa vez menos sobresaltado que la anterior. Apenas había transcurrido media hora desde que volvió a la cama y ya estaba molestándole otra vez. Claro que su bisabuelo le había dicho que recibiría la visita de tres fantasmas y… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Otra vez dándole credibilidad a esa alucinación? Seguramente el golpe se había producido en la calle.

—Ricardo, cariño. ¿Estás despierto?

Vale. Definitivamente esa voz no procedía de la calle. El chico suspiró y abrió los ojos, descubriendo a alguien inclinado sobre su cama. Otro fantasma. Debía resignarse y aceptar que era el primero de tres. Se trataba de una mujer joven que llevaba un sombrero de punto y que le recordaba vagamente al abuelo Ricardo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Perfecto! Estás despierto.

Tenía un sonoro acento británico. Ricardo entornó los ojos y creyó saber de quién se trataba. Suponiendo que su presencia allí era inevitable, volvió a conjurar un poco de luz con su varita y se incorporó. Se dijo que no estaría mal que alguien fuera a buscarle, aunque fuera para regañarle. Al menos serviría para acabar con esa locura tan rara.

—¡Qué dormitorio más bonito tienes! —La mujer comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma—. Pero es enorme, ¿duermes aquí tú solo?

—Yo… Bueno, suelo compartirlo con Darío.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Darío! —La mujer se acercó a él, sonriendo como si estuviera muy contenta—. Ese muchacho me recuerda tanto a mi niño… —Suspiró como evocando los buenos tiempos—. Y tú también, no te creas.

—¿A quién te refieres?

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué despistada soy! —Conforme pasaban los minutos, las ropas del fantasma iban adquiriendo un llamativo tono rosado. Su pelo era rubio, su piel pálida—. Soy la bisabuela Macey. Obviamente tú no me conoces pero yo te he visto desde pequeño. Me gusta observaros, ¿sabes? Me alegra tanto que mi Ricardo tenga una familia tan bonita.

El chico se levantó. Por lo que sabía, la bisa Macey no tenía fama de ser nada parlanchina. Seguramente estaba emocionada porque tenía ocasión de hablar con uno de sus descendientes, algo que al otro lado del velo no pasaba demasiado a menudo. Ricardo parpadeó, escuchándola sin saber qué decir, y ella siguió hablando.

—He estado un poco preocupada por Darío. Mira en qué líos se metió, aunque por suerte todo se resolvió bien. Aunque tú…

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —Ricardo no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

Macey le miró fijamente y chasqueó la lengua con condescendencia.

—Eres igualito que tu abuelo. Y que tu padre. Los tres sois igual de rencorosos.

¿Otra vez le venían con el mismo discurso? Pues tenía motivos sobrados para tenerle tirria a su hermano y no pensaba dejar que le siguieran reprochando su actitud. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada la bisabuela siguió hablando.

—Sé que crees que tienes la razón de tu lado y puede que sea así —Le habló con suavidad, casi acariciándole con las palabras—. Debió ser muy doloroso para ti que se marchara de esa forma, ¿verdad? Sentir como los lazos que os unían se iban rompiendo día tras día.

Ricardo apretó los dientes. Por algún motivo se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo, mi vida —Macey le pasó una mano cerca del rostro como si pudiera tocarle—. Si quieres que todo vuelva a ser como antes, tendrás que hablar con tu hermano.

—A lo mejor no quiero que eso pase.

—¿Seguro?

Ricardo rehuyó su mirada. Le estaba haciendo sentir avergonzado y él no tenía absolutamente ningún motivo para estarlo. Eran los demás los que obraban mal, no él.

—Darío cometió un error muy grande pero está intentando rectificar. Y tú puedes hacerte el duro pero le echas de menos.

—Para nada —Ricardo se cruzó de brazos—. Estoy encantado con que cada uno siga su camino. Además, tampoco hemos sido tan cercanos. Nunca hemos sido como Santi y Rodri. Ni mucho menos.

—¿Eso crees?

La bisabuela soltó una risita y extendió el brazo para que se agarrara a él, cosa bastante difícil dado que no era del todo corpórea.

—Vamos, cariño. Quiero que veas algo.

—¿Qué?

—Tú confía en mí. Vamos.

* * *

Vale. Aquello había sido realmente extraño. Se suponía que uno no podía tocar a los fantasmas y él había podido cogerse al brazo de su bisabuela. ¡Hasta habían salido volando por la ventana, por Bargota! Habían estado volando alrededor de la casa mientras Ricardo no daba crédito a lo que pasaba. Porque aparte de lo dicho anteriormente, no tenía nada de frío. ¡Y eso que seguía nevando!

Finalmente aterrizaron en el suelo. Ricardo calculaba que habían pasado cinco minutos desde que dejaron su dormitorio pero seguían en el mismo sitio. Y encima era de día. Y a esas alturas del cuento la bisabuela era como una persona viva. Era todo tan extraño que no pudo evitar hacer aquella pregunta.

—¿Estoy soñando?

La bisabuela volvió a mirarle de esa manera entre tierna y condescendiente y Ricardo se abrazó a sí mismo. No hacía frío pero de pronto se le había puesto la carne de gallina.

—¿Por qué dices eso, cielo?

—Porque todo lo que está pasando no es posible.

—¿No lo es? En el mundo mágico todo es posible.

No estaba de acuerdo. Las leyes de la física estaban ahí para todos, muggles y brujos, y era imposible que se hiciera de día cuando era plena noche. Cabía la posibilidad de que le hubieran echado un buen _confundus_ pero la idea le resultaba absurda.

—No, bisa —¿de verdad la había llamado así?—. No todo es posible. Para empezar, tú eres un fantasma y no deberías estar así. Yo debería estar helado de frío porque estamos en la montaña y está nevando. Y no debería ser de día —Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva—. Esto es muy raro y la única explicación lógica que se me ocurre es que estoy soñando.

La bisabuela se quedó callada unos segundos, todavía mirándolo de aquella manera, y terminó por encogerse de hombros.

—Si te tranquiliza pensar que estás soñando, me parece bien.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Sólo déjate llevar, ¿quieres?

Bueno, si eso era un sueño…

Se mantuvo agarrado al brazo de la mujer mientras ella caminaba hacia la cabaña. Ricardo nunca había entendido por qué la llamaban así. Cuando uno pensaba en una cabaña se le venía a la mente una edificación pequeña y de madera, no una casa tan grande como aquella.

—¿Por qué es de día?

—No estás haciendo las preguntas correctas, Ricardo —La bisabuela estaba llegando al jardín trasero—. Es de día porque quiero que veas algo que pasó cuando era de día.

—¿Qué?

—Hemos viajado a un momento concreto de tu pasado —Macey se detuvo para ponerse frente a él—. Cuando Me presenté no te dije que soy más que tu bisabuela. También soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas.

Ricardo parpadeó y soltó una risita de incredulidad.

—¿Hemos viajado en el tiempo?

—Más o menos.

—A los inefables les encantaría saber esto.

—¡Uhm! —La mujer sonrió ante su ocurrencia—. Te aseguro que los inefables ya han tenido ocasión de estudiar cosas parecidas a esta.

—¿Ha pasado más veces?

—Por supuesto, Ricardo. No eres el primer brujo que necesita de nuestra ayuda —Macey retomó el camino, agarrándolo de la mano—. Pero basta de cháchara. Mira eso.

Ricardo había estado tan concentrado intentando comprender lo que ocurría que no se percató que a unos metros de distancia dos niños estaban haciendo un muñeco de nieve. Dos niños de unos ocho años que tenían el pelo negro y rizado, las narices rojas y unas sonrisas alegres resplandeciendo en su rostro. Dos niños que no eran otros más que Darío y él mismo.

—¡Ay, mi vida! Siempre os habéis parecido mucho —La mirada de la bisabuela le recordó a la del abuelo Ricardo—. Claro que ahora cada uno tiene su estilo. Usáis distinta ropa y lleváis otro corte de pelo pero seguís siendo como dos gotas de agua.

Ricardo refunfuñó. Para su desgracia no podía rebatirle aquello.

—¿Te acuerdas de estas Navidades?

El chico asintió. Como para olvidarlas.

—Darío y yo sacamos unas notas muy buenas y cuando pasó el día de Navidad nos llevaron a Disneylandia.

—Os lo pasasteis genial.

Sí. Fueron unas fiestas muy especiales. Ricardo recordaba el horrible muñeco de nieve que habían hecho entre los dos, ese que terminó sucio y deforme y que fue objeto de chanza por parte de sus hermanos mayores durante unas cuantas semanas. Y ahí estaban los niños que un día fueron, apelotonando nieve sin saber que sus esfuerzos sólo servirían para crear una especie de abominación infantil.

—Alguien debería decirles que paren —Dijo con cierto desánimo—. No hacen más que perder el tiempo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque harán un muñeco horrible. No merece la pena tanto esfuerzo.

—¿Eso crees?

Y otra vez le miraba así. La verdad es que estaba empezando a estar un poco harto.

—Yo creo que a los niños no les importa si el muñeco es horrible o no. Lo único que quieren es pasárselo bien. Juntos.

Ricardo apretó los dientes. Vale. La bisabuela tenía razón. En aquellos años lo único que querían Darío y él era divertirse. Había que reconocer que estaban compenetrados y hacían un buen equipo, pero las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo.

—No sé qué hacemos aquí.

—Estamos recordando los buenos tiempos, cielo. Cuando tu hermano y tú os llevabais bien.

—Si ahora estamos distanciados no es por mi culpa —Ricardo se envaró. Empezaba a molestarle oír las risas de los niños—. ¿Por qué no me llevas a ver las Navidades del año pasado?

Fue cuando Darío empezó a volverse idiota y a pasar de él, cuando se olvidó de que debían preparar juntos algo para la cena y se escapó para ir a ver a sus amigotes. Los mismos que le habían dado una paliza mortal. Seguro que la bisabuela no quería enseñarle eso, así que le sorprendió que asintiera.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, Ricardo.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, la bisabuela echó a volar de nuevo. ¿Es que siempre tenía ser tan brusca? Al menos podría dejar que le replicara cuando lo creía necesario. Pero no. Volaron y volaron hasta que volvió a ser de noche y se adentraron al interior de la casa por una ventana. Estaban de vuelta en su cuarto y Ricardo se vio a sí mismo en pijama.

—No seas idiota. Te van a pillar.

Ricardo apretó los dientes cuando vio esa expresión en su cara. La bisabuela debió notarlo porque le apretó el brazo en un gesto cariñoso. ¿De verdad había parecido tan enfadado y preocupado a la vez? ¿De verdad había tenido una pinta tan patética con sus pelos revueltos y su mano aferrada al hombro de Darío?

—No si tú no dices nada.

—Sabes que las protecciones del abuelo son inexpugnables.

—No te pongas tan fino, Richi.

Encima se burlaba de él. Sí. Debió hacerle mucha gracia que intentara impedir que se fuera. Y él había sido tan tonto que había pensado que preocuparse por él merecía la pena. ¡Por Bargota! No tendría que haberle dicho nada. Ni esa ni las otras veces que intentó meterle algo de sentido común en la cabezota.

—Te van a pillar y te va a caer una buena. Después de lo de las notas…

—¿Crees que me preocupa que me castiguen? —Darío resopló, burlón. El Ricardo del pasado apretó los dientes. Al del presente, muy a su pesar, le costaba reconocer a su hermano.

—Deja de hacer el tonto.

—Pasa de mí, pesado —Darío se puso su abrigo y cogió la varita para agrandar su escoba voladora—. Sé qué tengo que hacer para que no salten las alarmas. Te recuerdo que son para entrar, no para salir.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo harás para volver?

—¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que quiero volver?

Dicho eso, abrió la ventana y se marchó. Ricardo se quedó quieto en mitad de la habitación, con los puños apretados y esa expresión lamentable en el rostro.

—Debí chivarme.

Si lo hubiera hecho, aquella escapada no hubiera quedado en secreto. A lo mejor sus padres aún podrían haberlo metido en cintura antes de que estuviera a punto de destrozar su vida. Pero se había callado. Por lealtad, por estupidez o vete a saber por qué.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Fui aún más estúpido que él.

—A mí no me lo parece.

Ricardo alzó las cejas mientras su yo del pasado cerraba la ventana y golpeaba con el pie la pata de la cama.

—¡Auch! —La bisabuela se rió—. Eso sí fue una idiotez. Debió doler mucho.

Pues sí. Había dolido tanto que por la mañana tuvo que ir a ver a su madre para que le revisara. Resultó que se había roto un par de dedos y tuvo que tomarse una poción para curar los huesos. Definitivamente había sido una tontería. Y encima Darío se fue de rositas.

—¿Te das cuenta, bisa? —Ricardo se señaló a sí mismo—. Todo esto es culpa de Darío.

—Reconozco que no fue muy inteligente.

—Pues ya podrías haber venido a visitarlo —Espetó con bastante malicia y sólo consiguió una de esas molestas miradas.

—Darío no se estaba dejando consumir por el odio, cariño. Tú sí. Por eso hemos venido.

Ricardo rechinó los dientes. Aquello era una tontería. Él no estaba consumido por nada. ¡Tenía la razón de su parte, por Bargota! ¿Por qué nadie le demostraba una pizca de apoyo? No pudo evitar alzar la voz, aunque en realidad no le apeteciera nada gritarle a su bisabuela. De hecho, una vocecita en su cabeza le susurró que en vez de enfadarse debía disfrutar de aquel rato que estaban pasando juntos, aunque estaba demasiado molesto como para escucharla.

—¡Eso no es así! Sólo quiero que alguien ponga en su sitio a ese imbécil. Ya vale de que todo le salga bien.

—¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Crees que Darío no sufre con todo esto?

Ricardo no contestó. Se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, y volvió mirarse a sí mismo. Estaba sobándose en pie, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de pura impotencia.

—Creo que Darío ha tenido sus momentos de diversión y que ahora se las da de santito pero no ha cambiado nada.

—Claro que ha cambiado.

—No —Ricardo agitó la cabeza violentamente—. Sólo ha vuelto porque su aventura no le salió bien. Lo demás le importa una mierda. Quiere seguir viviendo como un señorito sin esforzarse.

—Pero sí se está esforzando, cariño. Sólo necesitas quitarte la venda de los ojos para verlo.

—¡Pues no quiero! ¿Vale? —Ricardo la señaló con un dedo—. Quiero que…

Ciertamente no supo qué decir. ¿Qué quería? Lo único que no tenía claro es que no quería que pasara lo que estaba pasando.

—Lo siento mucho, Ricardo. Tengo que irme —El chico no dijo nada. No quería que se fuera a ninguna parte pero suponía que no podía evitarlo. Además, seguía enfadado. La bisabuela le dio un beso en la frente y empezó a retroceder. Con cada paso que daba, la oscuridad crecía a su alrededor—. Recuerda que aún has de recibir dos visitas más. Piensa en todo lo que has visto, mi vida. Te quiero.

Y desapareció.

Ricardo se quedó muy quieto en su sitio. Estaba temblando, posiblemente de furia. Su yo del pasado ya no estaba allí. De hecho, bastó un parpadeo para descubrirse en mitad de la habitación. En el presente. Debía serlo porque sólo su cama estaba deshecha y porque las cosas de Darío no estaban por allí. Y ese era el único año que no habían compartido el cuarto. Y todo por culpa del estúpido de su hermano.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Las Navidades Presentes

**CUENTO DE NAVIDAD**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 **LAS NAVIDADES PRESENTES**

Ricardo refunfuñó un par de maldiciones y se metió en la cama. Ya había tenido suficiente de todo aquello, gracias. Si realmente recibía la visita de más fantasmas, no les haría ningún caso. Pareciera ser que lo único que querían era fastidiarle y echarle la bulla cuando no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Que fueran a molestar a Darío, no te jode. Hasta su cabeza se estaba llenando de tacos, siendo como era un chico bastante bien hablado. Pero todo aquello le sacaba de quicio. Si estaba soñando, todo era una especie de pesadilla estúpida. Si era real…

Venga ya. No podía serlo. Las cosas no funcionaban así. Estaba flipando. A lo mejor su hermano del alma le había puesto algo en la bebida para hacerle la vida imposible. Viniendo de él no le extrañaría nada.

¡Bah! Para qué engañarse. Culpar a Darío de eso era una estupidez. Su parte racional le estaba diciendo a voz en grito que los fantasmas realmente habían ido a verle para ayudarle a aprender una lección que no quería tener que recibir porque él tenía la razón de su parte. Él y sólo él.

Aún en contra de su voluntad, Ricardo se preguntó quién sería el siguiente fantasma que irrumpiría en su cuarto. Hasta ahora había recibido la visita de dos bisabuelos. ¿Quizá le tocara el turno a, por ejemplo, la tatarabuela Sara? Había oído hablar mucho de ella y sentía curiosidad por conocerla. Fue una bruja muy poderosa e inteligente y seguro que le daba la razón a él. ¡Faltaría más!

Varias posibilidades pasaron por su mente pero los minutos transcurrían y no llegaba nadie más. Tanto era así que comenzó a quedarse dormido, convencido de que la imaginación acababa de jugarle una mala pasada y…

—¡Joder, tronco! ¡Vaya dormitorio tienes!

Ricardo se incorporó rápidamente. Si estaba sobresaltado se debía solo a que acababan de despertarle, no porque le extrañara tener un nuevo invitado nocturno. Encendió la lamparilla de noche y no tardó en ver a un chico joven a los pies de su cama. No tenía ninguna pinta de ser un fantasma y llevaba puestos unos vaqueros rotos y una cazadora de cuero. ¿Era posible que finalmente un ladrón se hubiera colado en la casa? Porque el tipo en cuestión tenía unas pintas de delincuente que ni Darío en sus peores tiempos.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

—¿No es evidente? —El chico se cruzó de brazos.

Pues no. No era nada evidente. No tenía pinta de ser ningún bisabuelo. Ni siquiera se parecía a nadie de la familia. Era un completo desconocido con aires de chulito que se estaba sentando en su cama.

—¡Ey! ¡No hagas eso!

—Sólo quiero ver si el colchón es tan cómodo como parece.

—Pues yo quiero que te estés quieto.

El fantasma entornó los ojos y sonrió con malicia. Sí. Era un criminal. Muerto o vivo, no parecía de fiar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para evitar que haga lo que me dé la gana, Richi?

Maldecirle. Pegarle. Insultarle. Gritar.

—No me llames Richi.

—¿Por qué? Suena bien.

—Me llamo Ricardo.

—Lo sé. Ricardo Vallejo Fernández de Lama —El fantasma se recostó en la cama y extendió los brazos sobre el colchón—. Tienes nombre de político. Me juego un huevo a que quieres dedicarte a eso.

Ricardo apretó los dientes. De todas las visitas indeseadas que había tenido esa noche, aquella era la más molesta.

—¿Y tú cómo te llamas? Porque no tienes pinta de político.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —El fantasma se levantó de un brinco y le tendió una mano—. Soy Rubén, Fantasma de las Navidades Presente.

Ricardo tuvo que estrechar esa mano, aunque sólo fuera por cortesía. Por eso y porque suponía que el tal Rubén no le dejaría en paz hasta salirse con la suya.

—Tu cama es cojonuda, tronco. ¿Sabes que yo nunca pude dormir en una cama grande? En casa tenía una de ochenta bastante incómoda. Cuando me morí, estaba a punto de cambiarla.

Pues qué bien. Ni que le importara. Aunque había algo que le despertaba curiosidad.

—¿Cómo moriste?

De sobredosis o en alguna pelea callejera. Seguro.

—¡Oh, Richi! Te falta un poco de sutileza para ser un buen político —Y Rubén se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros—. Pero ya que has preguntado te contestaré. Me morí en un accidente de tren. En el del 3M para ser más exactos.

Ricardo hizo memoria. Había oído hablar de esa tragedia, aunque en aquel entonces ni siquiera había nacido. De hecho, sus padres eran dos niños pequeños que seguramente ni se conocían. Y pese a no estar dispuesto a reconocerlo en voz alta, le decepcionó que su tercer fantasma no la hubiera palmado de una forma más espectacular.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que alguien me había soltado un navajazo?

—¿Qué? Yo no…

—Que sé lo que pasa por esa cabezota —Y Rubén le puso el dedo índice en la frente y le empujó hacia atrás.

¿Acaso podía leerle la mente? Pues consideraba que era algo de muy mala educación.

—No te preocupes, colega. No le diré a nadie lo de esa Claudia.

—¡Ey! —Ricardo se puso en pie de un salto—. Deja de hacer eso.

Pensó que el fantasma seguiría riéndose de él, pero en lugar de eso consultó su reloj y puso cara de espanto.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mira qué hora es!

La una de la madrugada. Rubén también se levantó y le agarró del brazo.

—Vamos, Richi. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¡Que no me llames Richi! —Se desasió de sus manos—. Y no pienso ir a ninguna parte.

—¡No me digas! ¿También te has puesto cabezota con el otro fantasma?

—No. Ella ha sido amable.

Bueno, a lo mejor no del todo pero ese tal Rubén le recordaba cada vez más a Darío. Los dos tenían esas pintas horribles y se burlaban de él y, francamente, el horno no estaba para bollos. El fantasma inclinó la cabeza para mirarle y suavizó su actitud. Hasta le sonrió como si fuera el tipo más educado del mundo.

—Vale. Tienes razón. Perdona mis formas, Ricardo, pero es que al otro lado del velo no son tan importantes —El chico apretó los dientes porque el sarcasmo era notable en la voz—. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme a la planta de abajo? Me gustaría mostrarte que está haciendo tu familia ahora mismo.

Ricardo bufó. Obviamente no podía negarse. Y no porque se lo hubiera pedido correctamente. Puso los ojos en blanco y echó a andar hacia la puerta, descubriendo que podía atravesarla como si fuera un holograma.

—¿Qué…?

—Mola, ¿verdad? —Rubén le palmeó amistosamente la espalda—. La primera vez que traspasas una pared es inolvidable.

—Pero…

—Se supone que estás durmiendo, tronco —El fantasma nuevamente adivinó lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza—. Cuando estemos abajo, nadie podrá verte ni oírte. Serás totalmente invisible.

A Ricardo se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de hacerle alguna putada a Darío, puesto que nadie sabría que había sido él.

—No funcionaría —Rubén le miró con condescendencia—. Además, dudo que quieras hacerlo de verdad.

—Deja de meterte en mi cabeza —Ricardo habló con bastante mal genio—. Es muy molesto.

—Puede que tengas razón. Es la costumbre.

El fantasma se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia la escalera. Enseguida se escucharon las voces procedentes de la planta inferior y Ricardo sintió una punzada en el pecho. A él siempre le había gustado la Navidad. Le encantaba pasarla en familia, armando bulla y riendo hasta tener dolor de tripa. Rubén le miró de reojo como si otra vez estuviera invadiendo su intimidad y no le dijo nada.

Los pensamientos de Ricardo se vieron interrumpidos por Sarita y Dani. Pese a que ya era tarde seguían bastante activos y corrían de un lado para otro. Si a esas alturas del cuento no habían tirado nada al suelo se debía únicamente a los hechizos que los adultos habían puesto sobre la decoración, navideña o no. Ricardo miró a su hermana y sonrió. Los pequeños solían pedir a todo el mundo que jugara con ellos al escondite o a lo que fuera y él a veces jugaba. Cada vez menos porque ya era casi un adulto, faltaría más.

—Cuando era niño me encantaba la Navidad —Rubén también había estado observando a los chiquillos—. Claro que mi casa no era ni mucho menos tan grande como esta, pero mis primos y yo nos las apañábamos para divertirnos.

—¿No tienes hermanos?

—No tuve ninguno. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño.

El fantasma había compartido la información como si no tuviera importancia pero Ricardo se quedó muy cortado. Ser huérfano debía ser bastante desagradable. Quiso preguntarle quién se había hecho cargo de él y se dijo que igual había pasado por el orfanato que Grupo Vallejo subvencionaba, pero optó por ser discreto. Rubén no era precisamente tímido, así que si quería contarle algo lo haría sin más.

—Vamos a la sala de estar.

Dicho y hecho. El fantasma caminó con decisión hacia allí y Ricardo se encontró frente a frente con una parte de la familia paterna. La tía Amelia estaba junto a la chimenea, calentándose las manos. El tío Castro dormitaba en el sofá porque el día de antes había tenido guardia en el trabajo y debía estar agotado. Mónica tenía en brazos a la prima Jimena y la mecía suavemente para dormirla. Sus cuatro abuelos jugaban a las cartas en un rincón y charlaban entre ellos.

Ricardo tuvo una sensación muy rara al pensar que, aunque estuviera allí, en realidad seguía arriba, durmiendo como un tronco. Los observó en silencio un rato, preguntándose dónde estarían los gemelos y sus padres. Y sí, Darío también.

—¿Te gustan los bebés? —Rubén se acercó a su hermana y miró a Jimena.

—No sé. Supongo.

—A mí no. Son gritones y hay que estar todo el rato pendiente de ellos.

—¿Incluso en el otro lado del velo?

Rubén soltó una risita antes de hablar.

—Sobre todo allí porque, querido Richi, aquí los bebés crecen. Allí se quedan así para siempre.

Ricardo tampoco supo qué decir en esa ocasión. Ni siquiera tuvo ganas de pedirle que dejara de usar ese diminutivo absurdo. Era evidente que no le iba a hacer ningún caso. Echó otro vistazo a su alrededor y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Quiero que veas esto.

—¿Esto?

—A tu familia.

—Veo a mi familia todos los días. No sé qué sentido tiene esta estupidez.

Antes de que el fantasma pudiera decirle nada, Santi y Rodri llegaron. Era obvio que habían estado corriendo, así que seguramente se habían pasado un buen rato jugando con los pequeños. Ellos nunca decían que no cuando Sarita y Dani les miraban con ojos de cordero degollado. Se habían quitado las corbatas y a Ricardo le pareció que se parecían muchísimo a papá cuando lucían ese aspecto no tan formal.

—Se acabó —Dijo Santi dejándose caer en el sofá.

—No podemos más —Corroboró Rodri—. Esos niños van a acabar con nosotros.

—Nos sentimos tan viejos.

—Los años no pasan en balde, hermano.

Ricardo volvió a sentir esos celos que le invadían cada vez que veía a los otros gemelos.

—¿Y vosotros queréis correr una maratón? —Bromeó el abuelo Ricardo desde su posición en la mesa.

—La maratón está tirada comparado con jugar a pillar con esos dos.

—Si al menos alguien nos hubiera dado el relevo.

La frase quedó colgada en el aire. Seguramente Rodri no lo había dicho con mala intención pero Ricardo se sintió avergonzado. Era extraño porque él no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse así. Y no fue el único en darse cuenta de lo que esas palabras implicaban. El ambiente se enrareció un instante y fue el abuelo Ricardo quién volvió a hablar.

—Alguien debería coger de una oreja a vuestro hermano.

Debía referirse a Darío, obviamente.

—Me ofrezco voluntario.

Santi hizo ademán de levantarse pero las miradas que recibió le mantuvieron pegado al sillón. De todas formas no tenía intención de ir a ninguna parte.

—Habrá que esperar a que se le pase el mosqueo —Dijo la tía Amelia—. Ahora que Darío ha vuelto a casa, no le quedará más remedio que bajarse del burro.

Después de recibir la paliza y de apartarse de sus antiguas amistades, Darío había pasado unas semanas en casa de la abuela Ceci. Si de Ricardo dependiera, podría quedarse allí para siempre pero sus padres insistieron en que era momento de que volviera y allí estaba, formando parte de la familia otra vez. Como si nada.

—No sé yo. Richi es muy cabezota.

¿Cómo? ¿Hasta Mónica se ponía en su contra? ¡Y encima le llamaba de esa forma horrible! Ricardo quiso decirles un par de cosas bien dichas pero no podían oírle y se contuvo.

—A la vista está —Otra vez el abuelo Ricardo—. Bonito espectáculo el que ha dado esta noche.

—A mí me parece normal que haya explotado —Aseveró la abuela Julia con ese tono de voz calmado que siempre usaba—. Llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose. Se veía a la legua que esto iba a ocurrir.

—Y ha tenido que ser precisamente en Nochebuena.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un instante. Nadie lo había dicho pero estaba claro que todos lo pensaban. Les había estropeado la Navidad. Aunque estuvieran haciendo cosas que normalmente hacían año tras año, sus caras no eran las de siempre. Parecían apenados y Ricardo se sintió mal. No pretendía aguar la fiesta a nadie, simplemente esperaba que pudieran entender que no le gustaba nada la situación actual.

—¡En fin! De nada servirá que nos lamentemos —La abuela Clara, experta en conflictos familiares navideños, nunca dejaría que la melancolía lo invadiera todo—. Venga, chicos. Vamos a jugar a las cartas.

Seguramente apostarían dinero y se produjera alguna pequeña disputa cuando el abuelo Ricardo hiciera trampas. Ricardo sintió muchas ganas de unirse a la juerga pero Rubén le cogió del brazo con suavidad.

—Vamos a la cocina. Aquí todo va bien.

Sí. Pese a su ausencia los demás se divertirían, lo cual demostraba que no era imprescindible. Otra vez volvió a sentirse bastante enfadado porque parecía que a nadie le importaban sus sentimientos pero de todas formas hizo caso del fantasma y le acompañó hasta la cocina, el lugar en el que se encontraban sus padres y Darío.

Estaban en silencio. Su hermano tenía la cabeza hundida sobre los hombros y los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Papá tenía los brazos cruzados y esa expresión seria en el rostro que sólo tenía cuando estaba muy enfadado o muy preocupado. Y mamá acariciaba a Darío como si estuviera consolándole.

—¿Qué les pasa? —Espetó con furia—. ¿Darío ha intentado escaparse otra vez y le han pillado?

Rubén bufó y le miró como si le estuviera perdonando la vida.

—En serio, Richi. Te creerás muy listo pero tienes la cabeza hueca.

—Tampoco sería tan raro que lo hubiera hecho. No sería la primera vez.

—Puede que en el pasado sí pero ahora estamos en el presente —El fantasma señaló a su hermano con el dedo—. ¿De verdad crees que volvería a escaparse para irse con esa gentuza?

—No sé, dímelo tú. Pareces saberlo todo.

Ricardo no pensaba ceder. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo exculpara a Darío. ¿Y qué si parecía hundido? Que se jodiera.

—Yo ya he cumplido con mi parte, tronco. Te he enseñado lo que tenías que ver. De ti depende aprender o no.

—No hay nada que aprender.

—Claro que no —Rubén empezó a alejarse de él al tiempo que se volvía incorpóreo—. Hasta la vista, Ricardo.

Dicho eso, desapareció. Ricardo se quedó parado en mitad de la cocina, mirando a sus padres y a su hermano y sintiéndose como si acabaran de pegarle una paliza. Se preguntó cómo volvería a su habitación y entonces parpadeó y allí estaba. En su cama.


	4. Las Navidades Futuras

**CUENTO DE NAVIDAD**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 **LAS NAVIDADES FUTURAS**

El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y tenía la respiración entrecortada, como si acabara de tener una pesadilla. Le hubiera gustado que así fuera, que todo aquello no fuera más que un mal sueño, pero no tenía ningún sentido seguir negando lo evidente. Por más absurdo que le pareciera, había recibido la visita de tres fantasmas, había visto un montón de cosas relacionadas con el pasado y con el presente. Y aún le quedaba un fantasma más. El del futuro.

Ricardo se levantó de la cama. No pensaba quedarse allí para averiguar quién llegaría en esa ocasión. Porque tal vez para el común de los mortales resultara atrayente conocer el futuro, pero a él le parecía la idea menos atractiva del mundo. De hecho, le daba un poco de miedo porque, ¿y si uno se ponía a investigar y descubría que moría a destiempo?

No. Definitivamente no quería eso. Ricardo se enfundó sus zapatillas de casa, agarró la varita y se dispuso a reunirse con sus familiares. Seguro que el fantasma no le iría a ver si estaba con Sarita o los gemelos. Caminó hacia la puerta con decisión pero sólo había dado tres pasos cuando una figura apareció ante él.

Supo de inmediato de quién se trataba y se le puso el vello de punta. Y es que el Fantasma de las Navidades Futuras no podía ser más distinto al resto. No sólo no era uno de sus antepasados o resultara amigable, sino que tenía una pinta bastante tétrica. Era sólo un poco más alto que él y llevaba una túnica negra que le cubría de pies a cabeza y que le hacía parecer uno de esos dementores tan abundantes en los países del norte.

Ricardo retrocedió un paso. Esperó a que el fantasma dijera algo pero estaba ahí, callado y mirándole. Bueno, el chico suponía que le estaba mirando porque no podía verle la cara.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó, descubriendo que su voz sonó un poco temerosa—. ¿Eres el último fantasma?

El aludido siguió inmóvil un instante y a continuación señaló la puerta del armario. Ricardo no tardó en comprender lo que quería, aunque se resistió a moverse. Lo que menos le apetecía en el mundo era meterse allí con ese ser tan… ¿silencioso? Sin embargo, el fantasma no necesitó hablar para hacerle entender que debía darse prisa.

—No quiero entrar ahí. Me parece una tontería.

Porque, ¿dónde podía llevarle un armario? A no ser que fuera uno evanescente, a ninguna parte.

La sangre se le heló cuando el fantasma le dio un pequeño empujón. Sus manos estaban congeladas y sintió como si tuviera a la mismísima muerte ante sus ojos. ¿Era posible que fuera Ella? Real o no, era obvio que no podía seguir negándose, así que fue hasta el armario y abrió la puerta.

Dos pasos más tarde estaba en una habitación bastante pequeña que no le resultaba familiar en absoluto. Ricardo echó un vistazo rápido y miró por las ventanas, desde las que sólo podían verse las fachadas de unos edificios un tanto anodinos. El fantasma se puso a su lado y se quedó muy quieto, como si estuviera esperando que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

No estuvieron solos mucho tiempo, apenas unos segundos. Una de las puertas se abrió y por ella entró un joven que hablaba por teléfono. Él mismo unos pocos años más mayor. El Ricardo del futuro tenía el pelo un poco más largo que de costumbre, pero perfectamente repeinado y con sus rizos controlados gracias a ese hechizo que le había enseñado la tía Amelia durante aquel verano. Vestía de manera informal pero seria y elegante y traía una mochila colgada del hombro. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un estudiante. Seguramente había visto cumplido su sueño de ir a alguna universidad de Estados Unidos.

—… No puedo ir, mamá —Hablaba con rapidez al tiempo que organizaba sus cosas—. Tengo que preparar un debate para después de Año Nuevo.

Ricardo parpadeó cuando vio el holograma de su madre. El abuelo Ricardo siempre decía que la evolución de la telefonía nunca dejaría de sorprenderle. Para sus nietos, las llamadas holográficas eran algo tan normal como el papel higiénico pero para los más mayores seguían siendo fascinantes.

Ricardo se acercó para ver mejor esa imagen. Ciertamente su madre no había cambiado demasiado, aunque se había hecho algo en el pelo. ¿Se lo había puesto algo más claro? Podría haberse distraído pensando en ello pero enseguida vio que estaba molesta por algo y prestó atención a la conversación.

—Con los trasladores el viaje se hace en un periquete —Decía ella, mirando al Ricardo del futuro como cuando sabía que sus hijos le estaban mintiendo y esperaba una confesión—. No has vuelto desde agosto, cariño. Nos gustaría tenerte en casa por Navidad.

—De verdad que no puedo, mamá. Habrá mucho jaleo y necesito estar concentrado.

El rifirrafe duró unos minutos, hasta que finalmente se despidieron. Mamá parecía muy contrariada y el otro Ricardo, que hasta ese momento había parecido bastante tranquilo, mudó su expresión por una de enfado. Removió sus cosas con cierta brusquedad y se tumbó en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

Ricardo supo que allí pasaba algo más. Miró al fantasma confiando en que él supiera de qué se trataba, pero siguió sin moverse y sin decir ni mu. Tanto era así que el joven casi esperaba que se lo llevara de allí para mostrarle algo un poco más interesante. Al notarlo imperturbable, decidió investigar un poco por su cuenta y halló la respuesta en el horario de actividades de su Yo del futuro.

—¿Lo de ese debate es mentira?

No lo dijo para nadie en particular. Acababa de descubrir que finalmente cumpliría algunos de sus sueños más preciados pero, ¿cómo era posible que se inventara excusas para no volver a casa por Navidad? Se le cortó la respiración. Habida cuenta de lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, debía tratarse de Darío. Seguramente…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el fantasma volvió a tocarle el hombro para llevarlo hacia el armario. Ricardo balbuceó algunas palabras pero no acertó a decir nada coherente. Nuevamente se vio empujado hacia el futuro y apareció en otra habitación, una que tampoco había visto en su vida pero que parecía de lo más acogedora. Era bastante grande, estaba amueblada en un estilo clásico a la par que moderno y en una de sus paredes había un gran ventanal que daba al barrio mágico de Madrid, a una de las zonas más antiguas y caras del mismo. Si tal y como parecía vivía allí, las cosas debían irle muy bien en el futuro.

—No podemos cancelar ahora.

Ricardo dio un respingo. No porque acabara de verse con aproximadamente cuarenta años sino porque una mujer acababa de entrar al dormitorio siguiéndole.

—¿Claudia?

El fantasma hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, aunque Ricardo no supo si era un asentimiento, una negación o un acto reflejo. ¿Era posible que su esposa fuera Claudia? Ciertamente le gustaba un montón pero a esas alturas apenas si eran amigos y le costaba un mundo hacerse a la idea de que fueran a casarse. Aunque era mayor, seguía siendo guapísima. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido con mucha gracia y llevaba un vestido color crema que le sentaba de maravilla. Era una mujer de bandera y le molestaba un montón que su Yo del futuro no pareciera darse cuenta.

Estaba tan ocupado revisando una serie de documentos que ni la miraba. Llevaba un traje con corbata incluida y los zapatos relucían de limpios. Sin duda estaban a punto de salir.

—Tengo que ocuparme de esto —Dijo sin mirarla.

—No tienes que ocuparte de nada —Claudia se puso frente a él con los brazos en jarra—. Eso puede esperar hasta mañana.

El Ricardo del futuro alzó la vista y la clavó en su mujer. Definitivamente no parecía estar maravillado por su belleza. De hecho, no parecía ni mínimamente enamorado. El Ricardo del presente recordó cómo se miraban sus padres y sintió una pena inmensa. ¿Qué era aquello que estaba viendo? ¿Una farsa? ¿El ocaso de una historia de amor que ni siquiera recordaba? ¿Una fantasía provocada por esa alucinación navideña?

—Si no entiendes lo importante que es, no merece la pena que te lo explique.

—¡Por Dios, Ricardo! ¡Es Navidad!

—Y yo tengo que ocuparme de la economía de la Federación Mágica, sea Navidad o estemos de vacaciones.

Claudia apretó los puños. Durante el instante de silencio que se produjo, se escucharon voces infantiles procedentes del futuro. Ricardo sintió la tentación de ir a ver, averiguar cuántos niños había y si eran suyos, pero sabía que lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación era más importante. Que era lo que el fantasma quería que viese.

—A mí no me engañas —Espetó ella, sin perder un ápice de determinación—. A lo mejor eres capaz de mentirte a ti mismo y de creerte que te quedas aquí para arreglar esa tontería, pero la verdad es otra bien distinta.

—No sigas por ahí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta oír la verdad? Porque creo que ya va siendo hora de que te canten las cuarenta.

Ricardo se observó. Tenía los dientes tan apretados que si no se le rompían era de milagro. Estaba francamente enfadado y empezaba a ponerse rojo, signo inequívoco de que estaba a punto de explotar.

—Ya basta, Claudia. Haz el favor de llamar a mi madre para decirle que no vamos y déjame trabajar en paz.

—¡Y un cuerno!

—¿Perdona?

Al Ricardo joven le alegró que la mujer le plantara cara de esa manera. A lo mejor debería darse la razón a sí mismo, pero tenía la sensación de que era ella la que actuaba con sensatez. Porque vale que fuera un chico responsable y que le gustaran las cosas bien hechas, pero actuar de esa forma en Navidad, sin permitirse ni un momento de relax, era típico de personas obsesivas y adictas al trabajo. Nada sano en cualquier cosa.

—Que no pienso llamar a nadie. Si quieres darle un disgusto a tu familia, llama tú y da la cara.

—¿Es que no entiendes que estoy muy ocupado?

—Lo que entiendo es que todos los años encuentras una excusa para no cenar con los tuyos —Ricardo fue a decir algo pero ella le interrumpió—. ¡Ay, no! Perdona. Encuentras una excusa siempre y cuando Darío vaya a ir a la cena.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—No insinúo nada, Ricardo. Te lo estoy diciendo con mucha claridad. Eres un cobarde y un infantil y estoy harta de que le guardes rencor a tu hermano por algo que pasó cuando erais unos críos.

El adulto estaba rojo como la grana. El joven se dijo que Claudia se había pasado un poco aunque no pudo evitar pensar que tenía su parte de razón.

—Tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que pasó —Ricardo alzó un dedo amenazante—, así que cierra la boca.

—Y tú eres un inmaduro —Claudia agitó la varita e hizo aparecer un abrigo y un bolso—. ¿Sabes que te digo? Que me llevo a mis hijos para que cenen con su familia. Tú puedes quedarte aquí.

—Ni se te ocurra…

Pero Claudia no le hizo el menor caso. En menos que canta un gallo, el Ricardo adulto se quedó en la habitación con cara de tonto. Solo. El joven creyó que iba a ir tras los suyos y se sintió un pelín indignado cuando no lo hizo.

—¡Venga, hombre! No seas tonto.

Pero su Yo del futuro no podía oírle. Giró la cabeza hacia el fantasma para pedirle explicaciones pero éste seguía inmóvil, envuelto en su túnica negra y sin decir esta boca es mía.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? Estoy harto de…

Sus protestas se vieron interrumpidas cuando el fantasma lo arrastró de vuelta al interior del armario. Ricardo mentiría si dijera que no estaba consternado. No le estaba gustando ni un pelo su futuro. No quería reconocerlo pero se encontraba bastante estúpido. ¿Por qué hacía todo aquello si quería a su familia más que nada?

Por Darío, claro. Porque nada cambiaría con el paso de los años, porque no se habían reconciliado. De todas formas, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo? Todo lo que había pasado era por culpa de su hermano. Seguro que su Yo del futuro tenía razones sobradas para comportarse como un auténtico cretino. Ricardo era una persona que siempre actuaba de forma racional, así que el evidente rencor que le guardaba a su hermano debía estar más que justificado. Sin duda le había hecho más jugarretas en el futuro. Sí. Era culpa suya.

Nuevamente se encontró al otro lado del armario, en un sitio que tampoco conocía. Un sitio que no tenía pinta de ser nada acogedor. De hecho, parecía un tanatorio. Un poco espantado, miró al fantasma.

—¿Qué significa esto?

Obviamente, no le respondió. Ricardo hubiera preferido marcharse pero no le quedó más remedio que empezar a mezclarse con la gente. James, el amigo de su hermana, resaltaba entre todos ellos. De hecho, tenía abrazada a Mónica y era evidente que con el tiempo su amistad había dado sus frutos. Su hermana estaba muy quieta y seria, con los ojos enrojecidos y la cara pálida. Cerca de ellos, Rodri y Santi hablaban en susurros. Un poco más allá, había una joven que Ricardo identificó como Sara de mayor.

Todos parecían muy tristes y no era para menos. Era evidente que estaban en un funeral. Ricardo se preguntó quién sería el muerto. ¿Alguno de sus abuelos? ¿Sus padres? Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que algún día los perdería pero no. Sólo tuvo que mirar un poco mejor para verlos a todos, unos conversando con otros familiares y amigos y otros tan silenciosos como los nietos.

Cuando localizó a sus progenitores, no lo dudó y se acercó a ellos. Estaban abrazados, apoyándose mutuamente, y recibiendo el pésame de alguien a quien Ricardo apenas prestó atención.

—Lo siento muchísimo, señor Vallejo. Era tan joven…

Típicas frases carentes de sentido que no consolaban a nadie. Ricardo vio como su padre asentía y, una vez a solas, abrazó a su madre y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

—¿Salimos un rato? Estoy agobiado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. No tenía fuerzas para mucho más. Ricardo quiso seguirles para intentar averiguar qué había pasado, pero entonces vio a Claudia y se quedó paralizado. Estaba vestida de negro y la acompañaban dos niños morenos y de cabello rizado. No parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la escena de la Navidad. No tenía cara de haber estado llorando. Estaba muy seria, como enfadada, y Ricardo se preguntó si acaso él sería el muerto. A lo mejor se habían separado. A lo mejor su vida en el futuro era un desastre.

—¿Quién ha muerto?

Necesitaba que el fantasma le respondiera, pero seguía imperturbable. Cansado de estar en la inopia, se acercó al ataúd. El cadáver estaba expuesto y sólo tenía que mirar para averiguar la verdad. Sin embargo, no necesitó acercarse. Un hombre acababa de acercarse a Claudia. Su Yo del futuro. Se sentó junto a ella pero en lugar de recibir un gesto cariñoso, ella se apartó de forma bastante discreta.

—Claudia, por favor.

El Ricardo del futuro tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y lucía un aspecto un tanto patético, como si soportara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

—Déjame —Ella habló en susurros, como si no quisiera armar un escándalo.

—Lo siento. Yo…

—Niños, ¿por qué no vais con la tía Sara?

Los pequeños obedecieron. A juzgar por su expresión, Claudia tenía cosas que decir y no deseaba que sus hijos lo escucharan.

—De nada vale arrepentirse ahora.

—Pero yo… —El Ricardo del futuro sollozó—. No sabía que acabaría así. Me hubiera gustado…

—¿Qué? ¿Tener tiempo para reconciliarte con él? Pues lo tuviste. Tuviste años para sentarte a hablar con tu hermano y arreglar las cosas, pero decidiste apartarlo de tu vida. Ahora no me vengas con que lo lamentas.

El Ricardo adulto rompió a llorar. El joven estaba inmóvil, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la cabeza llena de pensamientos que se sucedían sin orden ni concierto.

—Por favor…

—Tu hermano está muerto. Te negaste a ir a verlo cuando aún estaba vivo.

—Pensé que se recuperaría.

—Pues no lo hizo —Claudia se levantó—. Y ahora tendrás que vivir con ello.

Dicho eso, se alejó de él. Su Yo del futuro se quedó sentado, con aspecto devastado y mirando a sus familiares como si fuera un animal salvaje al que habían encerrado en una jaula diminuta. Ricardo supo lo que estaba sintiendo. Sabía que nadie le perdonaría jamás por lo que había hecho. Que él mismo no podría perdonarse.

—Quiero irme —Le dijo al fantasma mientras notaba cómo las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas—. Quiero volver a casa, por favor.

Pero el fantasma se mantuvo inflexible. Sin previo aviso, lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el ataúd. Y aunque no quiso mirar, ahí estaba Darío. Lívido y rígido. Muerto. Tan parecido a él y a la vez tan distinto.

A Ricardo le faltó el aire. Recordó cómo se le había helado la sangre en las venas cuando mamá le dijo que alguien había pegado a Darío hasta casi matarlo. No había podido dormir hasta que estuvo fuera de peligro y había querido acercarse a él mil veces, pero no lo había hecho por orgullo. Y ahora estaba ahí, muerto.

—Por favor —Sollozó igual que el Ricardo del futuro—. No quiero esto, por favor.

El fantasma alzó las manos, que estaban pálidas y consumidas, y se retiró la capucha. Ricardo gritó cuando descubrió el rostro cadavérico de su Darío y dio un salto atrás.

—Entonces, arréglalo.

No tuvo tiempo para decir nada más porque el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies y se cayó al abismo.


	5. Epílogo

**CUENTO DE NAVIDAD**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

…Y cayó.

Ricardo abrió los ojos, sintiéndose bastante adolorido. Estaba tumbado en el suelo de su dormitorio, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y la cara húmeda por las lágrimas. Jadeaba, destrozado por lo que acababa de ver. Darío muerto… Vale que estuviera enfadado con él, pero verlo morir fue espantoso.

Un momento. Lo que acababa de ver no era real. Y si lo era aún no había ocurrido. El fantasma le había dicho que arreglara el futuro y joder si pensaba hacerlo. Porque a lo mejor seguía un poco enfadado con su hermano pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de arreglar las cosas. Y cuando antes mejor.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó y salió al pasillo. Le alegró que nadie le interrumpiera en esa ocasión. No sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba todo el tema de los fantasmas navideños pero sí tenía claro que no recibiría más visitas. El bisabuelo Pedro le había dicho que así sería. Le había dicho que aprendiera de lo que iba a ver y vaya si había aprendido.

A la mierda el orgullo. Si no quería ser un miserable el resto de su vida debía arreglar las cosas con Darío. Y debía hacerlo cuanto antes. No podía arriesgarse a que amaneciera muerto o algo así porque entonces no se perdonaría jamás. Con paso firme, caminó hasta el dormitorio en el que dormían sus hermanos y abrió la puerta procurando no hacer ruido.

No sabía qué hora era pero no había nadie despierto. Rodri, que daba mil vueltas en la cama, tenía la cabeza medio caída y estaba totalmente destapado. Ricardo tuvo la tentación de acomodarlo un poco mejor pero recordó que llevaba toda su vida durmiendo así y no se arriesgó a despertarlo porque de hecho quería despertar a otro.

Darío dormía en una cama supletoria. La abuela Ceci había transformado una de las mesitas de noche en una cama pequeña pero bastante cómoda. Su hermano roncaba suavemente porque tenía la boca abierta. Ricardo lo miró fijamente y una vez más se vio reflejado en él. A lo mejor cuando le despertara se pensaba que se había vuelto loco pero le daba igual. Tenían que hablar ya mismo.

—Darío —Le meneó suavemente el hombro—. Darío.

Su hermano abrió los ojos con alarma. Tardó un instante en enfocarle con la vista y poner cara de extrañeza.

—¿Ricardo?

—Levántate, anda.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, vente.

Darío miró a su alrededor como si no entendiera nada, pero le hizo caso. Se puso sus zapatillas y una chaqueta vieja que siempre usaba cuando estaba en pijama, y le siguió hasta el exterior del dormitorio.

—¿Estás malo?

—No.

Justo en ese momento sus tripas rugieron, recordándole que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para no cenar. Darío alzó una ceja con sorna y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pero tengo hambre. Vamos a la cocina.

Ricardo echó a andar confiando en que le siguiera. No vio cómo su gemelo ponía los ojos en blanco antes de caminar tras él.

—No sé qué quieres, pero no son horas.

Eran las cinco de la madrugada. Había sido un día muy largo y todos estaban cansados pero de verdad que la conversación no podía esperar. Y sus tripas tampoco.

—Sólo quiero que hablemos, ¿vale?

—Pues no me apetece discutir, Ricardo.

—No quiero discutir. Venga.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la cocina. Afuera seguía nevando como si no hubiera mañana. Darío se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la ventana y Ricardo cogió algo para picar. A esas horas los hechizos térmicos no eran tan efectivos y hacía algo de frío en la casa.

Mientras se preparaba el piscolabis, Ricardo pensaba en la forma de encauzar la charla que debían mantener. Supuso que lo mejor sería ser claro desde el primer momento, así que tomó asiento frente a su hermano y le miró a los ojos.

—Quiero que sepas que me enfadé mucho cuando te fuiste.

Vale. Eso había sonado un poco infantil pero al menos había captado la atención de Darío, que se puso un poco rojo.

—También estaba enfadado contigo antes. Te portabas como un tonto, no querías escuchar y me sacabas de quicio. Fuiste un gilipollas.

Darío alzó las cejas cuando escuchó esa palabra mal sonante. Ricardo siempre había preferido insultar con más finura y estilo.

—Sé que metí la pata pero ya no soy así.

Era verdad. Se estaba esforzando mucho y si no lo vio antes fue por esa cabezonería tan típica de los Vallejo.

—Lo sé.

Pensó que le costaría más decir aquello pero en realidad fue muy fácil.

—No ha sido fácil darme cuenta, Darío, pero no me gustaría levantarme mañana y descubrir que te has muerto sin que hayamos arreglado lo nuestro.

A su gemelo pareció costarle un poco asimilar esas palabras. Finalmente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—No me voy a morir.

—Ya. Es sólo una forma de hablar —Ricardo suspiró—. Lo que pasa es que esta noche yo también he sido un gilipollas. En realidad llevo siéndolo desde que volviste a casa y creo que tengo que cambiar.

—Es normal que te esté costando —Darío se encogió de hombros—. Sé que lo pasaste mal. Y aunque no lo creas, mientras estuviste fuera te eché mucho de menos.

—¡Anda ya!

—Es la verdad. Era raro estar sin mi Pepito Grillo.

Darío sonrió. Se le veía con ganas de facilitarle las cosas y Ricardo lo agradeció. Y puesto que había hecho algo parecido a una broma, optó por seguirle el juego.

—Yo no soy eso.

—¿Cómo que no? Darío, ordena el cuarto. Darío, estudia. Darío, no fumes. Darío, no te escapes por la ventana. Sólo te faltaba ser un bicho.

—¡Calla!

Ricardo le arrojó un trozo de pan. Darío se cubrió la cara con las manos y se rieron como si volvieran a ser los de antes. Como si fueran hermanos.

—Mira, Ricardo, no sé exactamente cómo es eso que tú llamas "lo nuestro" pero yo también quiero arreglarlo.

—Bien —El joven suspiró sin poder creerse lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Entonces será mejor que me llames Richi.

Darío sonrió.

Cuando se dieron el abrazo que llevaban tanto tiempo necesitando, ambos se sintieron muchísimo más tranquilos.

* * *

Por la noche habían decidido dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Isabel conocía a sus hijos y sabía que si hablaban con Ricardo en el estado en que se encontraba no conseguirían mejorar nada, así que esperaron hasta que amainara la tormenta. Y no se referían a la del exterior, que seguía tan activa como la noche anterior.

Lo primero que hizo cuando se levantó fue ir al dormitorio de Ricardo. Era temprano y la mayoría de la familia aún dormía, pero estaba decidida a despertar a su hijo. Darío estaba a su lado, tan decidido a solucionar aquel conflicto como ella. Entendían que Ricardo estuviera dolido y necesitara tiempo pero ya iba siendo hora de darle un empujón.

Isabel empujó la puerta del dormitorio y se sorprendió al descubrir que el chico no estaba en la cama. Las sábanas estaban muy revueltas, lo cual resultaba un poco extraño porque Ricardo no solía moverse mucho por las noches. Dormía boca arriba, con una mano sobre el pecho y la otra debajo de la almohada y apenas cambiaba la postura.

—Si que ha madrugado —Comentó Darío—. Estará en el baño.

—O en la cocina. Debe tener hambre.

Por tonto. Les había dado un buen disgusto a todos comportándose de aquella manera. Pero iba a llevarse un buen rapapolvo, sí señor.

—Darío, no creo que debamos castigarle. Ayer se pasó bastante pero creo que es positivo que explotara. Llevaba mucho tiempo guardándose sus sentimientos y ahora que sabemos lo que le ocurre, deberíamos hablar con él tranquilamente.

El hombre apretó los dientes un instante y no tardó en comprender que ella tenía razón. Todo había sido duro y complicado desde que Darío comenzó a dar muestras de rebeldía. Los meses que había pasado fuera de casa fueron un infierno para todos y a su vuelta se habían esforzado por recuperar la normalidad. Se habían centrado en Darío, buscando que se sintiera cómodo y nuevamente acogido, y a lo mejor habían descuidado un poco a Ricardo, pensando que su obcecación se le pasaría sola. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Isabel tenía razón. Si no le escuchaban, nada cambiaría.

—Sí. Será mejor que mantengamos la calma.

Aunque estuvieran un poco enfadados con él, Ricardo no necesitaba gritos y reproches. Cuando dieran con él, le harían ver que podía contar con ellos. Pero encontrarle estaba llevando sus tiempo porque no estaba en su cuarto, ni en el baño. Tal y como había señalado Isabel, la cocina era el lugar más probable y allí fueron, pero tampoco estaba.

—Como se le haya ocurrido salir con este tiempo, es para darle una colleja.

Pero Darío no necesitó darle collejas a nadie porque acababan de escuchar voces procedentes de la sala de estar. Dos voces muy similares que charlaban entre risas y bromas. Los adultos las reconocieron de inmediato y no pudieron evitar que la sorpresa los dejara paralizados un instante. Después, fueron a ver qué ocurría exactamente.

Darío y Ricardo estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, envueltos en una manta cada uno.

—Era el muñeco de nieve más feo del mundo —Decía Ricardo con la mano apoyada en el hombro del otro.

—No exageres, tío. Los he visto peores.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

Darío pareció pensarse la respuesta y rompió a reír a carcajadas. Los adultos, que no se habían hecho notar, intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza y decidieron que no interrumpirían aquello, fuera lo que fuera. Isabel hizo un gesto para que se marcharan y juntos se encaminaron hacia su dormitorio. A lo mejor podían pasar un rato más en la cama, ahora que todo estaba bien.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Inquirió Darío.

—No sé. El espíritu navideño.

Fuera lo que fuera, estaba claro que la charla con Ricardo podría esperar.

 **FIN**


End file.
